Save Me From Myself
by RosalieLillianHale1935
Summary: Bella is damaged, both emotionally and physically.Alice, Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie all know about Bella. Because unknown to Bella, Edwards father treated her horrific injuries after a vicious attack that nearly killed her.She needs their help.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

_''Fatty''_

_''Ugly fat bitch''_

_''Nobody wants you, your too ugly''_

_Then came the first blow. I swayed but stayed standing. My head was pulled back and smacked against the concrete. Nails dug into my neck, my face. I felt no pain. Just numbness. I deserved everything, so they told me. I opened my eyes and looked up just as the crowd of faces descended on me.I felt every blow. Fists, feet, knees... Knife._

CHAPTER ONE

**6months Later**

''Hey Bells'' Charlie said, pulling me into a hug. He was smiling but I saw the pain in his eyes. I smiled, that made him look even worse.

''Hey dad. I missed you'' I meant it.

''Welcome to Forks. Your new home.'' He gestured around his living room and chuckled. I smiled and excused myself to my room.

Nothing had changed. Still the same pale purple walls and dark purple comforter. The rocking chair in the corner and my old bed. The only new edition in the room was the Laptop and iPhone. Charlie had obviously finally decided I was old enough for a cell phone.

I was glad he bought them though. I could escape into a world of music and internet. I sat surfing through apps on the phone for about an hour when Charlie called up the stairs.

''Bella? Come down I have a present for you'' I groaned. I liked gifts, but Charlie liked to give expensive gifts. By day he was Chief of Police in Forks. By night, he ran a very successful nightclub in Seattle that was frequented by Celebrities, Actors, Singers... Models. There was never any trouble in Forks so he spent most of his time at Coven. His best friend, Harry helped him out.

I climbed down the stairs. Slowly and tentatively. I reached the porch and dropped my cell phone.

In the driveway was the most beautiful red car Id ever seen. I had been eyeing it up for ages but Renee thought it was too flashy for a girl. I loved cars and was partial to motorbikes. The faster the better. The speed helped me forget. I used to hate cars. But back in Phoenix the faster I could run, the better.

''Seriously dad? A Chevrolet? Camaro?'' I laughed and hugged him.

He looked pleased with himself. He handed me the keys and I kissed his cheek. I ran over to the car and squeeled. I hadnt felt this happy since... Well ever. But then Charlie dropped the bomb.

''School starts tomorrow eight thirty'' I groaned. My stomach twisted in knots. I needed to vomit. Charlie looked at me, alarmed. I doubled over and vomited all over my new car. Then I collapsed.

**What did you think?**


	2. Liberty Walk

**Zero reviews. Oh well. New chapter. I actually wrote this down last night, seven pages worth! Its the longest chapter Ive ever written.**

It's a liberty walk, walk say goodbye to the  
People who tied you up  
It's a liberty walk, walk  
Feeling your heart again, breathing new oxygen  
It's a liberty walk, walk free yourself, slam the door  
Not a prisoner anymore  
Liberty, liberty, li-li-liberty, liberty, li-li  
It's a liberty walk (walk, walk)  
Liberty Walk - Miley Cyrus

''Bella? Are you okay? Bella wake up''

Charlies worried voice echoed through my hazy mind. I managed to breakthrough the blackness that had consumed me. I heard Charlie sigh in relief as my eyelids fluttered open. My mouth was dry and a sour taste dominated my tastebuds. I was laying face down in a pool of my own vomit.

I felt Charlies hands curl gently around my wrists. He was only trying to help me get up but I screamed at him to let me go. His eyes flashed with anger, then pain. I swore he was going to cry right then. It broke another little piece of my heart.

''Dad... Im sorry, I just...'' I broke off, unable to finish the sentence. I chanced a look at his face all I saw was sadness, sadness that Id caused.

''I know Bells. I know I cant take back what those..'' He fought to find the words'' Those bastards did to you, but I can help you start your new life'' His voice was filled with emotion and conviction. I was surprised he hadnt dragged me to see a therapist to try fix my fucked up head.

I smiled sadly and muttered my thanks while I headed upstairs to the shower. I calmed down a little once Id taken a beta-blocker and washed all traces of vomit from my hair. I was glad I wouldnt have to eat anything tonight. My stomach was too delicate to handle solids so I stuck to a bottle of water. Charlie eyed me warily all through dinner. I felt sick watching him shovel huge forkfuls of greasy food into his mouth. I excused myself to go to bed after a few minutes. I had to get some sleep but I knew itd be impossible without a little help.

The sleeping pills lay on the bedside table. Until now I had refused to take them. I saw it as a sign of weakness. I didnt deserve sleep but I did deserve to relive everything they had done to me in Phoenix when I did manage to sleep. I popped two pills and waited on them kicking in.

It took all of two minutes for me to crash. I dreamt of nothing. Just blackness.

I woke up at seven am. I felt sick as soon as my eyes opened and had to run to the bathroom to throw up. I was glad Charlie wasnt here. He'd just worry. I brushed my teeth and threw some cold water over my overheated face.

I walked into my room to get dressed when I noticed the mirror. I flinched and threw an old robe over it. I searched through my clothes. I liked dark, baggy tops and jumpers but I never went anywhere without skinny jeans. I threw on a black hooded sweatshirt and grey skinny jeans. I found my studded ankle boots and put them on aswell.

I chanced a glance in the mirror and quickly pulled the flat iron through my hair. I had to look a little respectable. I dabbed a little concealer under the harsh black bags under my eyes. Months of very little sleep had played havoc with my appearance. My normally pale skin was almost translucent. I flipped the mirror around and ran down stairs. I grabbed a bottle of water and a couple of beta-blockers for breakfast. I couldnt face a day without them anymore. I felt a little better after I was in my new car. I had to talk myself out of a panic attack before I even left the driveway.

I found the school easily. It was clear my car was the most expensive one here. Students watched me enter the parking lot. I cringed and mentally thanked Charlie for the dark tinted windows. I sat in the car trying to collect myself. I could feel the pills finally starting to work. I was sitting with my eyes closed so I didnt see the silver Volvo pull up beside me.

Five beautiful people emerged. Everyone of them was fixated on my car, curiosity was evident in their eyes. One girl, a breathtaking blond looked like she wanted to take a look under the hood and make love to my engine.

I sighed and climbed out. I heard them gasp and for the second time that day I felt the bile rise in my throat. When I looked at their faces I saw the recognition in their eyes. They new who I was. Freaking fabulous! I knew that the whole town knew I was coming but it was apparent that these people knew a little more about me.

I smiled lightly at the blond who was still admiring my car. She gave a small smile back.

''You must be Bella'' A small pixie like girl stated.

She was stunning. All eyes and eyelashes. Huge almond shaped hazel eyes surrounded my a thick frame of feathery lashes. I nodded. I also noticed they were pale, like me. Except I looked like death warmed up compared to these people.

''Im Alice, this is my brother Emmett'' She said gesturing to a guy who was the complete opposite of her. He was tall and built whilst she was very petite and thin''This is my Boyfriend Jasper and his twin sister Rosalie is the one with Emmett'' Rosalie and Jasper smiled and said hi.

She had left out one boy. A dazzlingly beautiful boy. He wasnt as 'built' as the other two but he was even more beautiful - if that was possible. He had the greenest eyes I had ever seen. Those eyes were boring into mine and I blushed, knowing Id been caught staring.

''This is, Edward Cullen. Hes new here too just started last year'' Alice chimed

''Hello, nice to meet you'' Edward said. His voice was smooth and musical, almost velvety.

I blinked twice. I had lost all train of thought but I managed to reply.

''Hi Im Bella'' I replied.

I saw Alice smiling broadly

''Well we will see you at lunch Bella'' she chirped.

I must have looked confused as she said;

''We are going to be great friends'' And she and Jasper walked away. Emmet and Rosalie followed. Edward stalled, he looked like he was going to say something. But he shook his head and turned and followed his friends. He turned around and gave a small wave. Which I returned just a second too late.

I shook my head in an attempt to clear out the fuzziness. I needed to get a grip. I cant go fawning over a guy I had zero chance with. I drew in a deep breath and headed to my class. AP English. I was a few minutes late so there was only one seat left. I didnt notice who it was beside because All the other people were staring at me. Some in horror and some in pure unadulterated curiosity. Great I was the new toy, albeit damaged new toy.

I sat down in my seat when a familiar voice broke through my reverie.

''Nice to see you again Bella'' I turned and looked into a pair of Emeral eyes.

**This is a personal story but alot is made up like the characters etc. I hope you liked it**

**My characters are OOC - Apart from Alice. But it is my story and I will manipulate their personalities as much as I like. so please R+R**

**LOVE**

**Rose XoXo**


	3. Angel in Engineering

**A/N;; One review :( Oh welll. Please read and review people**

**The smile when you tore me apart.**

**You took my heart. Deceived me right from the start**

**You showed me dreams. I wish theyd turn into real!**

**You broke a promise, that made me realise.**

**It was all just a lie!**

_Within Temptation - Angels_

I sat staring at him, unable to form anything coherent. He laughed softly and looked away. I turned my head and tried to cool the blush that had set my face on fire.

''So, enjoying the rain?'' He asked. I looked at him in disbelief.

''What?'' He asked defensively. I shook my head and replied.

''You're asking me about the weather?'' I asked.

''Yeah I guess I am'' He chuckled.

I took a deep breath and tried to stop my shaking hands. I didnt trust guys or... anyone really.

''Umm I hate anything cold and wet. I need vitamin D to function'' I smiled tightly.

He didnt ask anything else about the weather. He also didnt ask why Id moved here. We sat in silence for a while. I didnt really want to speak to him. He made me feel weird. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didnt hear the bell ring.

''Bella, its second period. What do you have?'' Edward asked.

''Umm, engineering'' I replied. His expression was shocked, I felt the need to defend myself.

''What? Just cause Im a girl doesnt mean I cant...'' But he cut in.

''Bella I know! Rosalie is in that class'' He smiled, I remembered Rosalie was the stunning blonde who was eyeing up my car. I felt his hand nudge my arm. I gasped and pulled away from his touch. My eyes must have been wide with fear.

''Bell whats wrong?'' He asked, making to come closer to me. I grabbed my bag and went to walk away.

''Stay away from me'' I whispered, tears falling down my face. I ran out the door blindly, hoping I could find the engineering class.

I stood outside the class trying to gain some composure. I felt someone beside me, it was Rosalie.

''Hi Bella. Edward texted me to see if you were okay. Come. Your working with me'' She said softly. I had expected her to be a bit of a bitch but she seemed nice. I followed her into the class. She was working on a red BMW M3 up the back. I loved this car, so sleek and beautiful. Rosalie saw me admiring the car. She smiled at me then said;

''Its mine. My baby, If I had to choose my car or my boyfriend. Itd be my car'' she laughed, I smiled and put on the overalls she handed me. Unlike her I mustve looked like an idiot. Her long legs and lean figure still looked gorgeous. Even in oil covered mens overalls. I noticed all the guys in the class snuck glances at her when she wasnt looking. She was obviously the cause of many a wet dream.

''So what are we doing?'' I asked timidly. She looked up and smiled.

''Well you can start my tightening the suspension. Im just putting in a new hydraulic system''

I got to work and immersed myself in the simple task. I worked slowly, trying to make this feeling of peace last as long as I could. when I was done I put down the tools and wiped my hands with a rag Rosalie had left out.

''Not bad Swan'' she laughed '' Us girls gotta stick together''

I nodded and laughed along with her. Feeling happier than I had done in a while. I peeled off my overalls whilst she buffed the windscreen.

''Rosalie. Do you know... About me?'' I asked. I had convinced myself they knew. Thats why they were so nice. Her eyes looked troubled, she was reluctant to say anything.

''I know a little. Only because Edwards parents get all the newspapers and your story was in one they got. It wasnt graphic. Only said you were moving to Forks and Your first name.'' She spoke in a quiet voice. ''And about.. the attack.''

My breath caught in my throat. She saw that I was about to cry so she put her arm around me. My natural instinct was to flinch but I stayed where I was.

''And Bella. Im not being nice to you because of just that. I know what your going through..'' I interrupted her.

''How could you possibly know?'' I demanded moving away from her.

''I cant tell you here or now. Ill tell you when you need to know. Just remember. I can help you. If you ever need advice or a talk. Just call me'' She gave me a little hug and walked out of the class.

I packed up my stuff and headed to lunch. Engineering was a triple period, I was surprised at how fast it went in. I headed towards the lunch hall. I looked around the room. Everyone was staring. I put my head down. I felt a small hand on my arm. I jerked away when the hands voice spoke.

''C'mon Bella. Im four foot eleven. Im incapable of doing more than a chinese burn.''


	4. Help me

**This story isnt updated as often as the others because its difficult to get my head in this space again. Im such a happy easy going person and trying to revisit bad parts of my life isnt fun.**

**As I said this is an exaggerated account of something that happened to me. But it was all sorted out. Im just trying to write a good story that has some realism to it. I also suggest you go and youtube the songs I write at the top because it sets the atmosphere for the chapter!**

**Thanks for reading!**

_**''Here we are and I cant think from all the pills hey**_

_**Start the car and take me home.**_

_**Here we are, and your too drunk to hear a word I say**_

_**Start the car and take me home''**_

_The Pretty Reckless - Just Tonight_

**BELLA**

I got through a week. I dont know how. But I did. I still needed my pills and rarely ate but I felt nearly ok. Alice and Rosalie are my best friends. Rose seems to have had a similar experience but shes not telling me what. Alice just wants to be happy all the time.

I was worried about the whole newspaper thing but I knew there wasnt any details, just that Id been jumped. Edward hadnt read them, according to Alice he likes to hear things first hand. I was glad if we were going to try and be friends I had to tell them all not a stupid newspaper.

''Bella!'' I turned around. I hadnt realised Id went into one of my trances. Rosalie was watching me. I smiled at her.

'' You okay? Thought you were away somewhere else there'' she said. I looked around and everyone at the table was watching me with the same concerned expression.

''Im fine, just tired'' I said.

''And hungry by the looks of it!'' Emmet said jokingly ''What are you anyway like 40pounds?'' Him and Jasper laughed and the others smiled. My heart almost stopped. Was I fat? Did they think I was fat? I felt the tears sting my eyes.

''I umm... Gotta go'' I felt the tears fall before Id even finished talking. I got up and rushed to the bathroom. I heard Rosalie scold Emmet.

''You insensitive twit! She was fucking fine until you said that! She went a week without crying'' Then the door closed. I was alone. Luck was on my side today. I sat in a stall and let the tears take over. I was almost hysterical when I heard his voice.

''Bella? Im coming in. Im locking the door. Im not going to hurt you, your safe with me'' his sweet voice said.

The door to my cubicle swung open and he knelt down to face me. I couldnt breathe properly and the tears wouldnt stop. I felt his hand brush some of the moisture away from my face. I gasped and went to jerk back but his words before he came in stopped me. I actually felt glad that it was him here and not any of the girls.

''Bella, I dont know what happened to you so I cant help, but know that as long as me and my friends are around. Noone will hurt you. Do you understand? We want to help, not hurt you'' He cupped my face in his hands and I lent into his hand and closed my eyes. My breath was still coming in jerky motions but the tears had slowed.

''Im sorry.'' I whispered.

''What for?'' he asked.

''Im sorry for forcing my fucked up self on you guys. Im sorry for all the shit you will have to put up with while Im here and most of all Im sorry that you all have to feel the weight of my problems. Noone should have to help me, Im not worth the trouble'' I choked.

''Shh Bella, your more than worth it. I havent known you long but I know your different and I know your going to be a huge part of our lives'' he smiled '' And I want to help you. We went through the same thing with Rosalie, look at her now. You will be fine'' He said sincerely.

I closed my eyes again and nodded. I felt his lips press against my forehead, just for a second then he pulled me up and wrapped an arm around my waist.

''What are you doing Edward?'' I asked, confused as to why he would want to touch me.

''Cmon its what friends do'' and he opened the door and we crossed the room to our table. Everyone was staring, but not at me. It was then I realised he wanted to take the attention away from my breakdown by giving them something else to think about. It was weird to think that people would think we were together but it was better than believing it myself or them knowing what had actually happened.

We sat down and he stayed beside me, his arm still around my waist.

''Bella Im sorry. You know what Im like. Cant keep my mouth shut'' Emmet said. His eyes were sad and I felt bad for putting that sadness there.

''Its fine, every group of friends has to have a dufus'' I smiled and he grinned back.

It felt good to have people that cared. But I was afraid of falling for Edward. I was too broken, I had nothing to give him.


	5. Its all Because of Me

**I know its been ages but Ive just been settling into a new job! I love it. Im going on holiday so I thought Id update :)**

_**Just Tonight I wont leave.**_

_**And Ill lie and you'll believe.**_

_**Just Tonight.**_

_**I will see, that its all because of**_

_**ME**_

**BELLA**

Everyone was talking about me and Edward. I flinched everytime I heard my name. There were a few vicious comments that had me gasping for breath. Why were human beings soo horrible. Is it wired into us from birth? I was never nasty to anyone. Maybe thats why Im here. Poor defencless Bella, Ugly, Fat Bella.

''Hey Bella'' Edwards voice pulled me from my reverie.

I watched as he walked to me, he was smiling a beautiful crooked smile. I couldnt help but feel soo ugly beside him. I wish he'd stay away so that people wouldnt wonder why he was slumming it with me.

''Hi'' I said.

''Alice wants us to go to our house after school. You coming?'' he asked. Never breaking eye contact.

I looked down and whispered '' Umm I dont think soo... You dont want to be associated with me'' I hung my head and waited on him going away. My chest was hurting, a sure sign of a panic attack. Instead of feeling him getting up, I felt his hand wrap around mine. I looked up, tried to jerk my hand away.

''Bella we've been through this. Im not letting go. I dont care what you think of yourself we will work through that in due course. But please'' he squeezed my hand and looked straight at me ''Please let us help you heal. We all have our histories so please let us help you put your present in the past. Ill see you tonight'' He gave my hand one last squeeze and walked to his car.

I drew in a deep, shakey breath. My hands were numb and shakey. I tried to put my keys into the ignition but they fell to the floor. Even this simple action caused me stress. I felt the tears pouring down my face, hot and heavy.

I slumped against the door of my car and felt my body come in contact with the cold stone floor. It was too much, why did they care? I hadnt even noticed it was raining, until I was soaked through and ice cold. Good. Pain was good. I lay there for a while. I couldnt hear, see or move. All I could think about was back home.

_''Bella!''_

_I tried to hide but it was no good._

_''Come on. We wont hurt you''_

_I could hear the malice in her voice. Why cant they leave me alone!_

_''Please'' I begged ''I havent done anything''_

_I heard their cold laughter, the sound of hatred. I stayed where I was but I knew they were close, too close. I could feel the tears at my eyes and tried desperately to blink them away._

_I opened my eyes and saw them standing infront of me. Eight of them. All taller and bigger than me. How was that fair? On what level is that fair?_

_''Come on lets give ugly what she deserves''_

_I knew I couldnt fight. All I could do was sheild my face and head and hope they would be done soon._

''I found her in the school parking lot. She must have collapsed'' Edward? why is he in my flashback.

''I wouldnt be surprised son. Her medical history is scary. Poor girl'' I didnt know this voice, obviously Edwards father. The doctor.

''Why whats happened to her?'' I heard the worry in Edwards voice.

''I cant say. Only she can tell you. But shes fragile. Very fragile''

Fragile? Im fragile. Never been called that before. Usually. Damaged, broken or something really stupid like Mentally unstable.

''I hope shes okay. I shouldnt have left her there. I knew there was something wrong. She just seems so lost and desperate to keep everyone away. I feel'' ... he trailed off thinking of what to say.

''I feel protective of her. From the day I met her I knew she needed to be looked after. She reminds me of myself, you know, after the accident.'' He sounded so pained I want to tell him it was okay.

''I know son. You and your friends all have been through something I probably couldnt have survived. Especially Rosalie... That was.. Hideous! Im glad those monsters were caught''

Rosalie? She said something about knowing how I felt. I didnt think it was this bad. Edwards father sounded both furious and upset.

I opened my eyes. I needed to go. How could I have found people in the same way as me? It was soo unlikely.

''Bella! Your okay?'' Edward asked.

''Yeah. Um I just.. fainted. Im exhausted'' I sighed.

''We know. Alice has made a bed for you. Weve told Charlie your staying the night'' Edwards dad smiled.

I nodded. A sleepover. I smiled at Edward but inside I was screaming.

**Its not my best but once the stories done ill fix everything!**


End file.
